


A Journey With My Guardian Angel

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: She was cornered in a dark alley, Surrounded by men who wanted the once thing that she, as a woman, held in her possession. Help wasn't coming. She was alone. As strangers' hands ripped at her clothes and groped at her breasts, her silent prayer was heard in the form of a man with fiery orange hair.ICHIRUKI ONE-SHOT
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 9





	A Journey With My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for implied/near rape.
> 
> Told from Rukia's perspective and is in the past tense, though that does change at the end. There are also a few time skips.

I once knew a man, who's hair could rival the richness of the sun. Who's fixed scowl could emit safety, protection, and warmth; yet scare off the friendliest of children. He stood roughly 2 heads taller than I, barely reaching his sternum. Due to this, he would often refer to me as 'midget' - I stood at a meagre height of 4'8ft. though I would always just rebut calling him a 'giant strawberry'; and that he was just tall, and I was vertically challenged. This often lead to our 'infamously' – which was ever so kindly named by our Nakama - verbal spars.

When growing up, I never knew him. He stumbled into my life at the worst moment with impeccable timing. It'd been a heinous downpour earlier in the day. The breeze held a raw, stench of petrichor and false security. I didn't know my situation till I was shoved against a graffiti inflicted wall, in a dank mangy alleyway. It was past 10 and night (courtesy of my indolent boss, Urahara-san, for keeping me behind to work extra hours), and not a soul was around. Dry splintered hands started touching places no hands - but mine – should be. The sounds of cloths tearing, buttons popping: and plopping into the puddles, reverberated and bounced off the walls. An overwhelming sense of abhorrent and repulsion, caused my stomach to churn in disgust…. Or was it fear? The moment I'd opened my mouth to scream, one of them clasped their alcohol-fused-beard-crusted lips onto my own, muffling my screams o and cries of protests. Trepidation slowly racked its fingures from my navel, up my spine and into my heart, causing it to beat faster and heartburn increase. I'd closed my eyes, and wondered if I'd end up like another faceless girl on the news.

As they snaked their trespassing hands slower still, I quickly said a silent prayer of rescue. No sooner than I did, he appeared. Hair shimmering in the lustress street lights. His eyes glowed golden, body staled forward. His very being radiated malice and deep loathing. One by one hands left my abused body and I collapsed onto the muddy ground, whilst he sent them to meet their maker.

When I awoke, the world was moving around. I'd felt weightless as though I was floating in mid-air. Slowly my mind shifted back to reality; what'd almost happened …. An image of my nii-sama flooded into my mind…he was going to be so pissed - that I didn't call for – especially when he finds out what happened. On my birthday too… A sob racked out of my body – warm hands tightened their grasp.

"Don't worry, your safe." Mellow, chocolate-coloured eyes staired into my bloodshot amethyst ones.

"what happened?" I'd asked weakly.

"I found you in an ally, surround. I beat the bastards that tried to take advantage of you, and I'm now taking you to my family's clinic as it's closer than Karakura General."

When we'd arrived and had to part ways, I wanted to give him back his jacket and ask for is name…to thank him for saving me, and making sure I arrived safely at a place of help; he smiled, shook his head and walked away.

I never saw him again till 3 months later.

The 13th division of the Gotei INC. was expanding, and as a result, I'd been assigned a new partner. When he walked in, clad in an Italian suit with a pair of Italian loafers to go with them, time momentarily stopped. It was like kami-sama or fate was messing around and hit pause on the world.

"I never got to thank you for saving me a while back…" I stated apologetically, once the silence had gotten too thick. I quickly lowered my body and bowed at a perfect 90-degree angle before straightening my self again. I stuck out my hand with a small grateful smile. "Watashi no namae wa Kuchiki Rukia desu. Douzo yoroshiku o negai shimasu." My name is Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you. The saviour in return smirked and enveloped my small, pale, porcelain hand in his own larger calloused ones.

"Rukia-san, hajimemashite. Namae wa Kurosaki Ichigo." Nice to meet you Rukia. The name's Ichigo Kurosaki.

As the years followed, we traded paths whether at work (though that was inevitable) or outside, escapades to the janitor's closer or jus simply meeting one another whilst walking his Shiba-Inu, Kon. All was fine till the night I conceived, and he lay down his life and departed.

Kurosaki Ichigo, my guardian angel, was gone.

The life we'd shared.

Gone.

After crying for many hours, weeks, and had taken days off work, I got a call from my onii-sama.

And started anew.

A new journey began, for I was no longer living alone: but with two innocent beings…

The hospital door to my maternity room, swang open, and a panting man ran in. I tour my eye away from the two little boys that lay cradled in my arms and gazed at the man who'd been there from the start.

"Hello, papa…" My voice was, annoyingly, still weak, "I'd like you to meet Asahi Takeru and Takeshi Akashi Kuchiki-Kurosaki." The man's fluorescent hair gleamed in the luminescent lights as he took tentative steps towards us. Tears spooled out of his eyes, flowed down his cheeks and pooled at the bottom of his chin. He sat at the edge of the bed, next to me, and took one of the babes into his arms. Love and warmth filled my heart. I sighed in contempt and leaned into his one-armed embrace…

A new journey has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short one-shot :}
> 
> This mini one-shot was inspired by the authors of (the bleach FFs), odalisque, agreed to in innocence stepping forward and saying I will.
> 
> Ichiruki 4 ever <3


End file.
